Sleepyroki
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki dormait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Seroroki, Bakudeku et Tsuchako.

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient réunis pour parler de Bakugou et Midoriya. Comme d'habitude. Leurs deux camarades étaient devenus l'attraction principale de leur classe. Tout le monde se demandait s'ils allaient enfin se mettre ensemble.

D'après ce que venait de leur raconter Uraraka et sa copine, Asui, c'était très mal barré. Elles avaient essayé de convaincre Midoriya d'aller parler à son ami d'enfance mais, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à Bakugou parce qu'il risquait de gâcher leur amitié.

Quant à Bakugou, il ne valait pas mieux que Midoriya. Quand elles avaient essayé de le convaincre, il les avait envoyé balader. Elles avaient insisté mais, cela n'avait servi à rien du tout. Il était aussi buté que son ami d'enfance.

Sero n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre cela. Il commençait à bien connaître Bakugou. C'était impossible de le convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Ils n'étaient donc pas sortis de l'auberge.

Ils se voyaient donc pour trouver un moyen de les faire se bouger.

"On devrait les enfermer dans la même pièce, ces deux-là !" lança Ashido.

Sero connaissait assez bien Bakugou pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, ils allaient juste réussir à provoquer sa colère. Ils feraient donc mieux de trouver une autre idée. Une qui ne les mettrait pas en danger.

"Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée !" répondit Iida.

Ils avaient été en train de discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient faire quand Sero sentit un poids sur son épaule. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour voir que Todoroki dormait contre lui.

Il eut un sourire. Venant de la part de Todoroki, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sero le voyait s'endormir comme cela. Son camarade semblait souvent être fatigué.

Il fallait dire que les journées pouvait être longues. Pour devenir des héros, ils devaient beaucoup travaillé. Ils devaient beaucoup s'entraîner et, ils finissaient souvent épuisés.

En fait, Todoroki semblait dormir à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pendant les jours de classe, il profitait des pauses pour piquer un petit somme. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème pour les cours, comme il se réveillait toujours à l'arrivée des professeurs. Il ne dormait jamais pendant les heures de classe contrairement à d'autres.

Il dormait aussi souvent dans le bus quand ils devaient aller quelque part. Todoroki était toujours le premier à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir pioncer dans la salle commune. Il avait aussi la capacité à dormir debout. Certains en profitaient pour le filmer et le prendre en photo quand cela arrivait.

Sero décida donc de le laisser dormir contre son épaule. Il ne le dérangeait pas, après tout. Il pouvait donc le laisser se reposer. Il pourrait toujours lui expliquer ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, plus tard.

Il savait très bien que cela intéresserait Todoroki. S'il dormait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il faisait partie de ceux qui devaient avoir le plus envie de voir Midoriya et Bakugou ensemble. Il avait expliqué à tout le monde que les deux lui cassaient les pieds depuis plusieurs mois.

Il leur avait dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé de leur en parler. Il voulait avoir la paix. En fait, c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, il devait dormir autant.

Sero n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place en tout cas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait supporté de devoir entendre Midoriya se plaindre auprès de lui pour ensuite avoir la version de Bakugou, un peu plus tard. Les filles avaient raison quand elles disaient qu'ils étaient des cas désespérés.

Leur petite réunion finit par toucher à sa fin. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accords pour sortir en ville avec le duo de choc. Ils s'arrangeraient pour les laisser seuls. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiraient par se parler.

Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de les laisser seuls. Uraraka et Asui avaient prévu de prétendre vouloir passer la journée entre elles. La plupart d'entre eux devraient faire de leur mieux pour les perdre dans la foule.

Il devrait donc expliquer tout cela à Todoroki.

"Oh !" s'exclama Ashido qui regardait dans la direction de Sero. "Todoroki s'est encore endormi !"

"Je vais le réveiller !" dit Sero.

"Non !" répondit la jeune fille en sortant son téléphone. "Laisse-moi vous prendre en photo d'abord ! Vous êtes trop mignons comme ça !"

Sero soupira. Uraraka et Kaminari en profitèrent pour prendre une photo, eux aussi. Il les laissa faire. Ses amis ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
